osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Varlamore envoy
The varlamore envoy, or The Envoy to Varlamore, is a book found in the Arceuus Library in Great Kourend. The location of the book is random, and changes every 80–100 minutes. The book contains the details of how the Royal accord of twill was lost. Customers in the library will never ask the player to provide this book for them. If the book is dropped inside the Library, it will disappear. Transcript Although it has been many years since the fighting ended, the war with Varlamore remains fresh in the minds of Kourend's people. The betrayal of Emperor Imafore is hard to forget and it is likely this mistrust will continue for numerous lifetimes. In the hope of repairing the relationship with Varlamore, King Kharedst III ordered an envoy be sent to the Shining Kingdom. However, the envoy is not all that was sent. For over one hundred decades the original Royal Accord of Twill was kept safe within the Historical Archive of Kourend. The Accord survived the Long Winter, the Age of Strife and the War of the Five Houses but it did not survive the foolishness of our great King Kharedst. Despite the protests of many, the King insisted that the Accord be taken with the envoy to Varlamore to be displayed in the Grand Museum of Civitas illa Fortis. Alas, the Accord never made it to Varlamore. It was day 1,372 of the 135th decade when they departed. They left by ship from Port Piscarilius for the week long journey to the Civitas Port. Less than half way into journey, disaster struck. The ship was travelling off the south coast of Kourend, when it was caught up in a great storm. The ship, the crew and the Accord itself were all lost beneath the waves. The only survivor was the envoy himself, saved by some passing fishermen. Following the loss of the Accord, the King ordered a great search be conducted in an attempt to recover it. For over fourty years, searches were conducted both above and below the waves in an attempt to find the Accord. Despite the efforts of many, it was never found. Many years later, rulership of Kourend was transferred to the Kourend Council. Not long after the Council took over, the search for the Accord was finally called off. Over time the Accord was mostly forgotten but there were still some who desired to see it return to Kourend. Many years after the search ended, a new lead was found. Not far from Land's End, a set of caves were discovered which led deep below the sea. Those searching for the Accord theorised that the ship may have sunk beneath the seabed and into the caves below. They assembled a search party and entered the caves. Alas, the search party consisted of historians not adventurers and they were poorly equipped to face the perils of those caves. Of those who entered, only two returned and the search for the Accord was once again over. Perhaps it is meant to be this way, perhaps the Accord was meant to stay lost. However, this may not be the end of the story. All it would need is for an adventurer to enter those caves and reach the bottom and the Accord may yet return to Kourend. Trivia *The Varlamore envoy is the only book from the Arceuus Library that can be stored in a player-owned house bookcase. Category:Texts & Tomes